


The stolen bride

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just hoped that someone was going to save him on her behalf. - Spoilers up to the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stolen bride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red July 2012 Monthly Challenge. Prompt: "Only fools carry on."  
> The quote at the beginning is from Angelo Branduardi's song with the same title.

_She bade the fiddler take her ring_

_Back safe to her beloved_

_And said here I remain and suffer not the world_

_No pain desire or hatred…_

_  
_

  


 

She was at peace. No pain, desire or hatred could touch her now.

It didn't mean that she couldn't feel someone else's pain.

Especially _his_ pain.

The hardest part of it all was that she couldn't do _anything_ for him.

She wished she could hold him tightly, cradle his head against her chest and whisper softly into his ear.

_It's okay, my love. It wasn't your fault._

_Don't be sad for us._

_Forgive yourself. We've already done it._

_Go on with your life._

He couldn't hear her though – couldn't feel her touch either.

She just hoped that someone was going to save him on her behalf.

…

She liked that female doctor. Her voice was so soothing, and she could tell that the woman really wanted to help him.

Perhaps his shattered mind and soul could be healed – to some degree at the very least.

He was slowly drawn towards her like a moth to a flame.

She almost hoped that he would act on his feelings – no matter how confused he was about them.

No matter if he still kept his wedding band on his finger.

He didn't though.

She supposed it would have been far too premature after all.

…

His single-mindedness was beginning to scare her.

It was such an unhealthy obsession. Revenge shouldn't be anybody's reason to live.

He thought he owed it to her – to both of them.

She didn't need it though. Didn't want it.

She wished she could tell him. She wished he could understand.

It was probably just a fool's hope.

She kept on hoping nevertheless.

…

Nothing could compare to her relief when he finally met that feisty brunette.

Now he had someone to look after him at long last.

Someone who was able to put up with him.

Someone who'd never give up on him – no matter what.

He probably didn't realize it, but he'd just stumbled upon his soul mate.

Once again.

…

She was sorry for that psychic woman.

He'd liked her. Sort of. A pity that no other date could ever make up for the awkwardness of the first one.

And now he felt guilty about her too.

She came to visit her sometimes. The other woman would stare right through her for a while – but in the end the corner of her lips always tilted up to form something close enough to a smile.

That was all she could do for her. She did it for _his_ sake, of course.

It had to be enough.

…

He'd shot a man. And in the end it turned out to be the wrong one.

When he was released there was _someone_ waiting for him outside the court.

She almost smiled at the look of sheer happiness that showed in those sea-green eyes.

(Only to be destroyed a moment later when he told her the truth.)

A strong, loyal woman.

And she really hoped that someday, maybe…

…

He had thrown a flower into the ocean.

She watched it as it floated among the waves.

For the first time in years she smiled.

_Be at peace, my love._

_It's time to move on._

…

There was a time when she almost gave up hope.

The game he was playing was much too dangerous. And the single person that always kept him grounded was so far away.

He spent his days in that sordid motel room – empty liquor bottles scattered everywhere.

She didn't feel jealous or anything as he kissed that woman and stripped her of her clothes.

She was just worried.

Sleeping with the enemy wasn't a thing she would recommend to anybody.

In the end he didn't even reach his goal.

Yet his dearest friend was there to catch him when he fell. As always.

He clung to her hand and she finally saw that her hopes were going to come true.

Someday.


End file.
